Baseball
by HPincognito247
Summary: Troyella oneshot. Rated M.


If there was one thing that thirty three year old Gabriella Bolton had learned in her life, especially in the eight years since she had changed her last name (or fifteen years since she was maliciously forced to participate in karaoke), it was that everything worked in cycles. It had always been something that had dimly registered in her mind growing up. Obviously there were the tides, the moon, seasons, schooling, and many other things. However, it wasn't until she reached her late teens and early twenties that she began to take notice of the things that moved in cycles. And it wasn't until her late twenties and early thirties that she realized _everything_ moved in cycles.

The Bolton household was no exception.

It began very early in the morning. Gabriella, of course, was the first to awaken at six, despite that she was not expected at the lawfirm she worked at until ten. It was one of the perks of having a law degree from Harvard. Straight out of college, she had gotten first pick of what lawfirm she wanted to work for, and after nine years with the company, she was allowed to set her own hours. It was nice, early in the morning. Peaceful. There wasn't another soul moving inside of her five bedroom two-story house in the suburbs of Los Angeles, and while she took a shower and got ready for the day, it was nice.

But that was just the beginning of the cycle.

Gabriella's mother had always told her that she'd never value how precious time was until after she had a child. There was never enough of it, and it went by way too quickly. However, Gabriella was pretty sure her mother had no idea what she was talking about, because she only ever had one child. One child was _nothing_ compared to Gabriella's three.

As her heels clicked on the wooden floor of the oak hardwood that lined the first floor of the house, Gabriella wondered why she had yet to change out of her work clothes. Still donning the khaki knee-length skirt that hugged the curves of her slender figure as well as the dark brown button up shirt and heels, she ran a hand through her long dark curls, wondering what happened to all of her hair bands.

Gabriella was the start of the cycle, but she was nothing in comparison to once her three children woke up. That was usually the way that she could tell which portion of the cycle they were in, by the decibel level they were reaching. In the morning it was quiet, but once the children woke up, it quickly reached a much higher level. Then her husband woke up and the level rose even more. But then he went off to work, taking the two eldest with him, leaving Gabriella with a much lower level. But the evenings were always off the charts. With a family of five, it was impossible not to be. Between homework and dinner, the house was never quiet.

Except right now.

There was really only one place they could be, and as she marched down the hallway, Gabriella swore she was going to _kill_ him if she had to bathe all three of them again. Turning the corner, Gabriella breathed a small sigh of relief at the squeals coming from the opposite side of the door that led to the garage. Logically, after checking all of the places they usually hid, Gabriella knew there was really only one other place they could be. But as a mother, turning around after finishing the dishes from dinner and finding the TV and toys abandoned wasn't the best feeling in the world.

Still, she stood by her previous death threat.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she pulled the door open to gaze into their four car garage, a small smile forming on her face as she leaned against the doorframe to observe an insanely normal scene in front of her.

The scene was set around a rusting truck. A very old rusting truck. A very old rusting white truck that Gabriella believed her husband loved more then her. There were four players in this scene, the most prevalent and loudest member being the five year old boy sitting in the driver's seat, pretending the old truck was a race car.

Derek Chad Bolton was the middle of her three children, and as he was representing by driving the truck, lost in his own little world. She saw a lot of herself in him, not just with his imagination, but also his curiosity about any and everything. However, her husband wasn't lacking in Derek either, he had natural finesse at five that she didn't possess at thirty three, and the mischievous personality was something he got from his father and older brother.

Gabriella shifted her eyes over, taking in the slightly older boy currently standing on top of a wooden stool, staring into the open engine of the truck, fascinated by all the shiny objects. At seven, Alexander Jack Bolton, was absolutely nothing like her. Unlike his brother, who possessed many of Gabriella's personality traits as well as her darker hair and skin, Alex was simply a mini version of his father. She hadn't yet decided if that was a good thing or not.

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, a smile gracing her features, "What's going on here?"

She didn't expect to gain the attention of her children, but she did gain the attention of the person currently standing in front of the truck, his brunette head turning her way, Gabriella meeting his blue eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her and Gabriella couldn't help but let her smile widen at the fact that she could actually see that his eyebrow was quirked. God, she loved his coach for threatening to drop him from the team if he didn't get a haircut.

Troy Bolton, despite that he was thirty three, _almost_ thirty four (not that she was rubbing it in or anything), didn't look a day older then he had looked a decade earlier. He still had his shaggy chestnut hair that, despite that it was shorter, still stuck every which direction, he still had his athletic physique, thanks to his job as the starting point guard on the LA Lakers, and he still had those ultra blue eye. Oh yeah, and that cocky smirk, he just used that more and more as he got older.

"Something I can help you with?"

They had been together since they were sixteen, stuck it out through high school and the prospect of college separating them, and dealt with the distance between Berkeley and Stanford and then later the even greater distance between Boston and LA. She stood by him in his decision to not finish college in order to pursue a basketball career in LA, and he supported her in her choice to trade up for Harvard Law School instead of Stanford's, despite that it meant the pair would be separated by three thousand miles. He had proposed to her at her graduation party from college, been married for eight years, and had three gorgeous children together.

And yet, that smirk still got to her.

Gabriella lifted her own eyebrows, "Yes," she said shortly, "you can tell me what my _clean_ children are doing in this filthy garage?"

The sound of something clinking forced Troy to turn his head away from her, and Gabriella rolled her eyes as he moved Alex further back on the stool that was being held down by Troy's foot in an effort to prevent it from tipping. "Dad's teaching me about his truck, mom!" Alex exclaimed, his blue eyes dancing with excitement as they gazed across the garage at her, "About the carbonator!"

Gabriella felt her stern look slip and she released a small laugh, "I think you mean carburetor, honey."

Troy grinned, the satisfaction obvious on his features, "And you say I'm not rubbing off on you."

Gabriella blinked at him, "You're not. Answer the question."

Troy rolled his eyes, grabbing a rag to wipe the grease off of his hands, Gabriella internally groaning at the added grease that was now on the white wife beater he was wearing. It was the same one he always wore to work on his car, accompanied by a few pairs of old jeans or, like he was wearing now, an older pair of workout shorts, and she only ever washed them so that they didn't stink, but she hated washing things and being unable to remove the stains.

"_My_ children," Troy started, sending Gabriella a pointed look, "are spending time with me. Plus, I promised Alex we'd work on the truck together. They're not getting dirty," he made a calming motion with his hands, "chill out."

"Yeah, mom," Alex piped up, "chill out!"

Gabriella sent her first born a mock glare before returning her eyes to her husband, "They better not be, otherwise, _you're _responsible for giving them all another bath." Troy shook his head slightly, but nodded nonetheless as he gulped down half of the bottle of water he had out in the garage with him. It was stifling, and Gabriella was shocked the kids had managed to stay out there that long without complaining. "Alright kids, time for bed."

They were the magic words that sent her kids into tantrums every night, and this night was no different. Derek looked away from his 'driving' and Alex looked up from the engine, both of them voicing their protest.

"No!" Derek whined.

"But mom," Alex interjected, "dad promised that we could fix it and go driving tomorrow, we needa fix it!"

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Derek said, his whining almost transitioning to crying.

"You heard your mother," Troy spoke up, interrupting both tirades, "time for bed."

"Dad!" "But dad!"

"Uh, uh," Troy said, shaking his head, "it is already way past your guys' bedtime, now move it." Neither one made an effort to move, and Troy sent them both firm stares, "Move it!" Alex frowned, jumping down from the stool, and Derek sighed, moving to open the door to the car.

Gabriella smiled at the pouting, glancing around the cluttered garage, "One and two," she said, looking back over at Troy, "where's three?"

Troy smiled, moving his eyes in the direction of the truck, but staying mum. Gabriella pushed off the doorframe and walked into the garage, stopping as she reached the truck, resting one of her elbows on the ledge as she stared down into the bed, "You too, squirt."

The little girl, who was currently lying on top of a blanket on her back, giggled at the sight of her mother, immediately causing Gabriella to smile. Hannah Grace Bolton was Troy and Gabriella's youngest child and only girl, and at the age of three, she pretty much already had all of them wrapped around her finger. Her brothers were pretty much at her beck and call, Troy was putty in her hands, and Gabriella couldn't deny her little girl anything if she wanted too. When Troy and Gabriella had found out they were pregnant again, they had both been hoping for a girl, and when their hopes had been confirmed, they were ecstatic. Hannah looked nothing like Troy, almost to the extent that, if it weren't for the bright blue eyes she shared with her two brothers, he'd say he had no part in her making. She had naturally dark hair and skin, she was quiet and reserved a lot of the time, and at three she was already brilliant.

The tiny brunette was playing with her pink pajamas as she grinned up at Gabriella, "Daddy said a bad word."

Gabriella's head snapped over to Troy as he gazed at the truck bed in shock, his mouth slightly gaping, "Hannah!" he looked over at his wife, his blue eyes begging for sympathy, "It was _one_ time, and I hit my head."

Hannah's head peeked over the top of the ledge, staring at her father, "But it was a _really_ bad word!"

Gabriella reached out and gripped Hannah's sides, lifting her out of the truck and bringing her to rest on her hip, "Boys, you better say goodnight to your father," Gabriella knew her look was failing at staying firm, and Troy picked up on the teasing in her eyes, "he's in _really_ big trouble."

Hannah gasped as Gabriella made her way towards the door, ushering Alex and Derek through it as well, "Oh no, is daddy gonna get a spanking?"

Troy, who had already returned to working on his truck, smirked into the engine, "Only if I'm lucky." Gabriella threw him a dirty look over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

"Mommy, why would daddy be lucky to get a spanking?" Troy couldn't help but snort as Hannah's voice carried through the closing door, "Doesn't he know they hurt?"

* * *

After dropping her children off in their respective rooms, placing Alex's toys out of reach, tucking in Derek, and reading Hannah a story, she had extinguished the lights upstairs and retired to her bedroom. Figuring Troy would mosey up eventually. However, after taking a relaxing shower and emerging to find no sign of her husband, Gabriella threw on an old white camisole and black shorts before venturing out into the garage. He was still working on the car, as she expected he would be, but with the removal of the children came the removal of his tank top, and she frowned as she noticed his hands were almost completely covered with grease.

"Are they all in bed?"

Gabriella diverted her eyes that had strayed from his hands onto his bulging biceps which the dim light, sweat, and grease only seemed to highlight, "Yeah," she said with a nod, "I was waiting for you upstairs, are you planning on coming to bed anytime soon?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't have practice tomorrow, so I'm not really rushing to bed." he pulled back, tossing the wrench he was using into his toolbox before grabbing a rag to clean his hands with, "But if you need to go to bed, go to bed. I'll lock up."

Gabriella shrugged as she made her way into the garage, crossing her arms over her chest, "Tomorrow's Saturday, remember?"

Troy released a small laugh, a smirk gracing his features as he turned back to observe the engine, "Oh yes, must be nice to be a high powered attorney and not have to work weekends."

Gabriella sent him a look her arms moving to her hips, "Says the person who does nothing from April to October."

Troy scoffed, "I have practice every other day, weights the other days, international games, press, endorsements…I wouldn't call that nothing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't even, Troy. You know that if you weren't being paid to do it, you'd still workout twenty-four/seven. We're going to be old and gray, I'll be huge and fat and you'll be just the same as you are now."

Troy shook his head, sending her a look disbelief, "Baby, you're tiny. You're never going to be 'huge and fat'. You've had three kids and you still look the same as you did in high school."

Troy turned and walked over to the main workbench they had lining the front of the garage, Gabriella watching him go as she leaned against the side of the truck, "I do not." Gabriella protested, picking at the chipping paint.

"Yes, you do." Troy contradicted, extracting one of the many tools that she couldn't even begin to attach names too, "Perhaps you have a few more curves, but personally, I don't see that as a bad thing." She didn't move from her position as he came to stand next to her, watching him as he lowered himself to the garage floor, "In fact," he set his toolbox down next to him before allowing himself to slide underneath the truck, "I don't know if you've seen your ass lately," his voice came out from beneath the truck as he wiggled into position, "but it's pretty fantastic."

Gabriella instinctively brought her hands around to her backside, covering it as though he had just told her it was the ugliest thing in the world whilst her cheeks flooded with red at his comment, "Troy!" she scolded under her breath, as though someone was listening in on them and just heard his dirty joke.

Troy chuckled from beneath the truck but made no apologies for his comment. Gabriella had and would always be shy about her body, seven years of dating, eight years of marriage, and three children would never change that. "Babe," he laughed out, "could you hand me the flashlight?"

Gabriella knew he was trying to purposely divert her attention, but she swung her head around anyways, locating said flashlight on top of the workbench, "All joking aside," Gabriella started, retrieving the flashlight and handing it to him, "are you going to be heading to bed anytime soon?"

"Gabi, just go to bed." Troy told her firmly, Gabriella hearing the sound of metal clinking as she leaned back against the truck, "I don't know how much longer I'll be, and if you stay up too late, you'll be exhausted when Hannah wakes you up tomorrow morning."

"I probably should." Gabriella mused, however, made no move to leave as she ran her hand over the rough metal of the truck, studying the various parts of the engine Troy had sitting off to the side that she couldn't even begin to comprehend the names of, "Why are you so intent on making this truck run?"

Troy was still under the truck, and Gabriella watched him withdraw a screwdriver from his tool box, "Because," Troy started, his voice sounding forced, "I promised Alex we could have this finished in a couple days, but it's nowhere near finished, and he's expecting to ride in it tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled as she thought about her energetic seven year old that couldn't stop talking about how excited he was to go driving with his father the next day, "No, why are you so intent on making _this_ _truck_ run?" Gabriella repeated, "Alex would be just as happy if you took him in any of the other cars," her eyes moved over in the garage, glancing at their Cadillac Escalade (the family car), his Audi sedan, and her Lexus crossover. She rolled her eyes, "or if you dangled a shiny object in front of his face."

"Because," Troy repeated, tossing the screwdriver back into the box and grabbing a wrench in replacement, "it's been sitting in here for a while, and it should be fixed, you never know when we might need it."

Gabriella moved over and picked up one of the loose pieces Troy had yet to find a place for, "I could probably calculate the odds for you," she shook her head, "but they aren't in favor of your truck."

She heard the wrench hit the floor not long before a sigh escaped her husband's mouth, "Look, okay, it was my first car," Gabriella smiled at the exasperation in Troy's tone, "I learned to drive in it, my dad used to drive it, I got to first _and_ second base with you in here." Gabriella rolled her eyes and moved back as Troy slid out from underneath the truck, "It's a sentimental thing, plus it'll be a good learning car when we teach the kids how to drive."

Gabriella's eyebrows shot up as Troy sat up and grabbed the towel from the floor, wiping the grease from his hands, "Okay, first off, at the earliest, that's ten years away? Do you honestly think this truck will last that long?" she crossed her arms over her chest as Troy stood up from the ground, "And secondly, you want our children to learn how to drive in a car we had sex in?"

"First and second base," Troy repeated sending her a look, "not sex. Sex is a homerun, and this truck was long since abandoned in Albuquerque by the time we had sex."

Troy grabbed the piece of metal Gabriella had been playing with from her hands and turned to the engine, "Fine," she started with an eyeroll, "you want our children to learn how to drive in a car you…what's second base…stuck your tongue down my throat?"

Troy looked up and leaned his head to the side, a sigh of disappointment leaving his lips, "You don't know the bases." It was a statement, not a question, "Oh good god, my high school sweetheart doesn't know the bases."

Gabriella felt a smile tug at her lips, but she was desperately trying to hold her look of confusion, "So?"

Troy turned to face her, his face a mixture of annoyance and disbelief, "The bases. First base, second base, third base, _homerun_. It's something you _do_ in high school."

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, moving her hands to her hips, "It's not something _I_ did in high school." She quirked an eyebrow, "How many homeruns did _you_ have?"

"Zero." Troy said, sending her a sarcastic smile, "But my game was slow in high school, and has since picked up. I have scored _many_ homeruns since high school." Gabriella moved her eyes upwards, shaking her head in disbelief, "The bases!" Troy exclaimed, "You cannot _not_ know the bases!"

"I don't!" Gabriella said, "Sorry, I guess I was a bad teenager."

Troy sighed, "Okay, this is first base." He wasted no time in closing the space between the pair, and Gabriella's eyes shut immediately upon feeling his lips on hers. It wasn't really a heated kiss, not even when he slid his tongue between her parted lips, enticing her to engage her own tongue. An engagement that felt pretty useless when Troy pulled back, Gabriella allowing her eyes to flicker open and find her unfazed husband. "Making out," he said in an even voice, "usually it'd last longer, hands can roam, but not too much. No butt, groin, or boob grabbing."

Gabriella blinked, "So, like, the first year and a half of our relationship?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Troy deadpanned, sending her a look, "Second base is this." his hands were quick, something developed from years of basketball, and before Gabriella could really react, Troy's hand had slid down to rest on the curve of her butt.

Gabriella straightened up a bit as he gave a shameless squeeze to her backside, sending him a look at the grin that spread on his lips, "That better not stain."

Troy shrugged slightly, glancing to the side, "It won't," he said dismissively, "it's black."

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow, "It's grease."

"_Black_ grease."

Gabriella rolled her chocolate eyes, opening her mouth to retort only to stop when she felt Troy's other hand slide beneath the material of her camisole. Her brow furrowed as her eyes followed his hand, "What are you…" Her question trailed off as her head snapped back up, her eyes widening while her lips emitted a gasp when she felt Troy's fingertips cup her breast, "Oh." She managed out, intending the word to come out more as an answer to her own question and less as a moan in response to his actions.

"And this," Troy whispered huskily, "is third base." Gabriella felt her eyes flutter momentarily. She could be strong when she wanted to be. Troy thought he was irresistible, but he wasn't, and on days when she had a million other things to be doing, it was easy to deflect his advances. However, with their three children tucked into bed and nothing they were obligated to get up early for, she wasn't feeling much up to staying strong. Especially not when she saw that unmistakable twinkle in his blue eyes. And especially not when she felt his thumb run across her erect nipple. "Hmm," Troy mused, "no bra."

Mustering up some strength, Gabriella parted her lips, planning on coming up with some sort of witty retort, only to, once again, feel her words fall short as Troy's hands pulled away from their respective spots as he took a step away from her, "See?" he asked rhetorically, turning away from her to head back towards the engine, "Those are the bases."

She didn't pause to think, Gabriella knew better then that. She was barely aware of what she was doing until she lunged forward, grabbed Troy's arm and forced him back against the truck. Troy released a grunt when his back made contact with the rusting metal, but his smirk told her that he was expecting this reaction, "Ouch."

"I don't really think those are the bases." Gabriella said matter-of-factly as she placed a hand on either side of him, bringing her body up against his.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, tilting her head as she brought her face inches from his, "I think you made those up."

Troy smiled, "But you just said yourself that you didn't know them."

"I _said_ it wasn't something I did in high school," Gabriella clarified, "I never said I didn't know them. I do know one version, but it's different from yours."

His smile transformed into a smirk, "How so?"

"Well…" her eyes moved down as her hand came to rest on his shirtless chest, "first base is above the waist and below clothing…" her head moved back up as her other hand went to his hip, snaking around to his butt, "below the waist and above clothing is second…" it was Troy's turn to gasp this time as Gabriella's hand slipped below the waist of his shorts and boxers to enclose around his hardened length.

"Oh god…" Troy moaned throatily as his head tilted backwards, his eyes fluttering shut as the blood began rushing through his veins at a scorching rate.

"And third base," Gabriella continued, "is without clothing."

Troy released a shaky breath, bringing his head back forward, keeping his eyes shut, "I like yours better."

Gabriella brought her unoccupied hand around front, running her fingernails across his chiseled abs, "Remind me again why we never had sex in your truck?"

Troy released a laugh, "I'm pretty sure you weren't ready yet."

Gabriella could feel him become harder and harder with each passing second, and she felt a swell of pride that she could still do this to him. She was thirty three, and while she wasn't anywhere near old, her body had been stretched in ways she wasn't even sure was possible and she certainly didn't look like the twenty somethings that continuously threw themselves at him. She knew he wouldn't cheat, but occasionally it was nice to see and feel how much he still wanted her. _Really_ nice.

"Think I'm ready now?"

"You better be." Gabriella barely had a moment to suck in a breath before Troy's lips came crashing down onto hers, her hands moving up around his neck while his snaked down to her backside, gripping it firmly to bring her up to his height, Gabriella not missing a beat as her legs locked around his waist. His kisses were intense, one of the many things she loved about him, they could make her feel loved, wanted, and horny all at the same time. It was wonderful and horrible all at the same time. He could evoke all the right emotions at the wrong time with a simple kiss behind her ear, or peck on her neck. She meant what she said when she said she could be strong when she wanted to, but the problem was that his kisses made her not want to, a problem not relevant right now, given that she had no need or want to stop.

She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in to duel with her own, not even noticing that he had pushed off of the truck and was heading around towards the passenger side, "Tell me," Troy mumbled out, "we don't have anywhere to go tomorrow."

"I have some notes to prepare," Gabriella whispered against his lips, "for a trial de novo, but besides that…"

Troy was fumbling with the handle of the truck, "Ooo…" he started, swinging the door open, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Gabriella's giggle filled the garage as the door squeaked open, Troy moving the couple inside, Gabriella's back hitting the cool leather of the bench as Troy pinned her beneath him. "Oh really?" Gabriella asked with a smile, "Well, duorum in solidum dominium vel possessio esse non potest."

"Oh god," Troy said pulling back and moving his lips down to the side of her neck, "you are so sexy." Gabriella released another laugh, but it was silenced quickly as Troy recaptured her lips, obviously not intent on talking much. His hands began creeping upward, moving up the hem of her shirt, the sweat beginning to form on her skin from both their activities as the summer California heat mixing with the grease to leave a trail on her tanned skin. Gabriella lifted up her torso, allowing Troy to pull the nuisance over her head, separating their lips only long enough for the shirt to be tossed to the side, Troy accidentally nailing the center of the steering wheel with his elbow, causing the horn to blare into the empty garage.

Gabriella burst out laughing, her head tilting backwards and her body shaking with giggles. Troy released a laugh into the side of her neck, "If they wake up, you're putting them back to sleep." Troy lifted his head out of the crook of her neck and stared down at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, "I don't care if you have to explain to them what an erection is, you are putting them to sleep no matter what state you're in."

Troy lifted his eyebrows, "Then I suppose we should get on our way."

She could always tell when they hit this point in the sex. The point where the kisses and touches are teasing and light. The point in which if they stopped, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Gabriella might be frustrated and Troy might need a cold shower, but they could stop if they needed too. However, once his kisses became less urgent and more loving and his touches became less about making her _want_ to reach her peak and more about actually taking her to her peak that they had reached the point of no return.

Troy had settled comfortably between her legs, and her arms were back around his neck while he teased her tongue with his own, enticing her with short and loving kisses. His hands were roaming the newly exposed skin, Gabriella releasing a soft moan into Troy's mouth as his large hands came into contact with her sensitive skin. One of his hands didn't linger, continuing its journey lower while the other cupped her breast firmly, bringing his thumb and pointer finger to tease and rub her pebbled nipple gently.

"Mmm…" Gabriella released softly, arching her back in response to Troy's touches, "…shit Troy." Troy had moved back down to her neck, wanting to move further, but allowing Gabriella to continue on her task of removing his boxers and shorts that were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with every passing minute. "I want you so bad right now."

Once his pants were down to his knees, he pulled back and kicked them off the rest of the way, "How badly?" Troy asked, bracing himself with one of his arms while he let his other hand slip down to the shorts she was wearing, coming to rest at her core, purposely running his hand along the outside of her shorts, "How badly do you want me?"

Gabriella parted her legs even further, as if begging him to take her then, allowing him to feel her soaked center as he caressed it softly with his fingers, "Really badly," she managed out, her chest heaving, air becoming a little more difficult to inhale, "really really badly." Gabriella didn't even attempt to stifle the moan that escaped her lips when she felt one of his fingers slip beneath the fabric of her panties and enter her. Her hips bucked almost instantly, not at all interested in teasing and wanting to feel him as deeply as she could. "Oh Troy…"

Troy moved his head back down to the crook of her neck, peppering it with kisses. He could feel himself inching closer and closer but he mentally attempted to slow himself down. Sometimes he cursed how quickly she could get to him, how quickly he could get caught up in the feelings his wife could evoke in him, and he'd miss out on the beautiful sight of her as she reached her own peak, grunting and panting his name. It was one of the most beautiful and wonderful things he'd ever see, the ecstasy, love, and lust all so blatantly displayed on her features. It remained exactly the same as it did the first time he ever saw it, and it never grew old. If it wasn't for the birth of their children, he didn't think he'd ever see anything so beautiful.

He slipped another finger into her core, causing her hips to lift even more, and Troy increased the speed in the pumping of his fingers, matching the pace of her hips. "Please…" Gabriella begged. "Oh god, please."

Troy was teasing the swells of her breast, sucking tenderly on the skin, "Mmm?"

Gabriella's hand, which had been gripping onto the steering wheel, reached down and gripped his hand, shoving it in deeper and causing her to moan, "More…" Troy moved his head down, taking her breast into his mouth and running his tongue along the outline of her nipple. Gabriella didn't really think it was possible to arch her body further, but she heard her spine creak as she arched her back, causing Troy to release a stifled moan against her skin. "Please…"

Troy pulled back, and despite his obvious problem that was prodding her thigh, Gabriella could see the sweat dripping down the side of his face and feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Fuck yes." Gabriella answered without a moment's hesitation and Troy couldn't help but smile at her language. Gabriella so rarely cussed that it turned him on to hear her use foul language. His hand was already in the process of yanking down her shorts and underwear, but obviously it wasn't fast enough for Gabriella who proceeded to assist him. Her clothing was kicked onto the dashboard of the car, and Troy pulled Gabriella up to him, positing her back to rest against the driver's door, whilst not breaking the steamy kiss they were engaged in once.

There had been a time, even after they were married, in which Troy would've paused at this moment and asked her if she was sure. Even after they had lost their virginity to one another and had gotten comfortable with one another's bodies, he still asked. It wasn't until he watched Alex be born, from water breakage to pushing a ten pound baby through a ten centimeter hole, that he quit asking. She guessed he figured pregnancy was the worst thing that could come from it, and since she had been through it once, she knew what she was getting herself into after that.

He didn't pause, and when Gabriella felt Troy enter her, she couldn't have been happier that he didn't. Gabriella never ceased to be amazed at the plethora of emotions and thoughts that Troy always managed to evoke in her whenever he first slid into place. Pleasure, of course, love, obviously, but also an intense fullness. It didn't matter how many times they did this together, every single time she was always filled with shock at how he…fit…to be blunt. It was always to the point where it felt like too much, yet it wasn't too much, overwhelming yet perfect, as if they were made for each other. Something she believed more and more every day.

They had long since perfected their rhythm together, their hips moving in sync with one another as they shifted to find the perfect angle. Gabriella gripped the roof, lifting herself up slightly to allow Troy to slide beneath her a bit more, his hands gripping the side of the door to give himself leverage.

"How close…" Troy mumbled.

Gabriella let go of the metal roof, bringing her arms to drape around Troy's neck, arching her back as she felt his lips reattach to her chest, "Close," she managed out, "oh god, so close."

Still maintaining his pace, Troy reached down, gripping her hips and guiding them faster, internally rejoicing when he heard the panting from his wife greatly increase, not necessarily needing it for his own orgasm, but wanting to make sure hers occurred when his did, and knowing that he didn't have much further to go. "Oh fuck…" Troy mumbled, tilting his head back, any coherent thought he possessed driven out of his head by the gorgeous goddess straddling his waist.

She came first, something he was grateful for, her whole body froze, one of her hands cupping her own breast while her other hand rested on her lower stomach, and if it wasn't for her heaving chest, she'd look like the goddess that she was, especially with her face covered in pure bliss and his name tumbling from her lips. He wasn't sure if she was finished with her own orgasm by the time his occurred, all he knew was that fire raged through his veins, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and with one final thrust he was pretty sure he had the best orgasm of his life.

They might have stayed frozen in that position for seconds, they might have stayed for hours, he wasn't really sure, nor did he care. He could feel the ecstasy in the air, and it only further exhilarated him, any lull from the lovemaking that had just occurred becoming nonexistent.

"Whoa." Gabriella finally whispered quietly, and Troy couldn't help but be upset when she relaxed her features, allowing her body to fall backwards against the door, a blissful smile stretched across her face. "Just…whoa."

Troy chuckled, sliding his now limp member out of her and allowing her to slide down onto the bench, "Major whoa." Troy couldn't help himself, leaning forward and allowing himself to press a soft kiss to her bruised lips, a kiss that she eagerly returned, causing the fire that had just left his body to begin to build once again.

"Daddy what are you doing?"

Gabriella and Troy jumped apart quickly, as though someone had shocked them, Troy's head snapping over towards the door that led to the house, while Gabriella immediately brought her hands to her chest, turning her head to find a sleepy Hannah standing in the doorway, her blanket hanging out of one hand while the other rubbed at her tired eyes.

"Hannah," Troy breathed out, "what are you doing awake, baby?"

Hannah's bottom lip jutted out into a pout she had learned from her mother, "There's a monster in my room."

Despite the fear and frustration at being caught doing what they were doing, Troy couldn't help but smile at his daughter, "Do you need daddy to scare them off?" Hannah nodded her head fervently.

Gabriella grabbed her shirt from the dashboard, slipping it on over her head before she sat up, staring over at Hannah, "I'll get her."

She went to move but Troy stopped her, grabbing his clothing from the floor and pulling it on, "Nah, I got it." He leaned over and stole another quick kiss, "You stop by the kitchen and get some sustenance, I do _not_ plan on that being the only amazing orgasm I have with you tonight."

Gabriella grinned, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks, "What makes you think you can do it again, Bolton?"

Troy quirked an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge, _Bolton_?"

Gabriella nodded, "You bet your ass it is."

Troy pecked her on the cheek, "Thinking about my ass already, I knew I chose a winner." Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy pulled back, grabbing her shorts from the dash and tossing them over at her before rounding the car and heading towards Hannah.

Hannah was prepared to be picked up, resting on her father's hip naturally as she gripped around his neck with her arms, "Daddy, what were you and mommy doing?"

He heard Gabriella's snort from behind him as he advanced out of the garage, "Um…we were…" he paused, attempting to come up with a good excuse, "…playing baseball." He smiled, "Yes, we were playing baseball." Inside the garage, Gabriella rolled her eyes, moving out of the truck and preparing to follow the pair.

Hannah gasped, "Did you score any baskets?"

Troy chuckled at her confusion of the sports, "Runs," Troy corrected, "and yes, sweetheart," Troy said cheekily, "daddy scored a homerun."


End file.
